


Baz to the Rescue

by 2MusicLover2



Series: SnowBaz Library AU [3]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Based on a True Story, Fluff, Library AU, M/M, baz saves simon from some random lady
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:27:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25624363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2MusicLover2/pseuds/2MusicLover2
Summary: Simon has been talking to this lady for twenty minutes. He has no idea who she is. Baz saves him.
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Series: SnowBaz Library AU [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1857424
Comments: 2
Kudos: 62





	Baz to the Rescue

Simon has been talking to this lady for the past twenty minutes. He is sure he could write a complete biography of her just from how much she has told him, if only it wasn’t for the fact that he has no idea what her name is.

“Hey, Simon?”

“—and here is a picture of me with my two kids. That’s Lola and that’s Marvin. They can be a bit of a handful some—”

“I’m sorry, ma’am, but I have someone on the phone for Simon, here.”

Simon looks at Penny with what he hoped was gratitude before turning back to the woman. “It really was lovely talking to you, ma’am, but I really should take this,” he says, not even bothering to wait for a response before he practically runs into the back room and picks up the phone.

“Hello? This is Simon,” he says, because there actually is someone on the line.

“Hey, babe. Sorry it took so long, I really thought you knew that lady,” says the voice on the other end, and of course it’s Baz, Simon can see him sitting at a table on the other side of the library, talking on his phone as he flips through a textbook.

“I had no idea who she was or why I was being treated to her life’s story. She was showing me pictures of her goldfish, Baz. Her _goldfish_. Who she claimed were her _kids_ ,” Simon rants, still slightly horrified by the amount of time he had spent listening to the woman.

Baz laughs and Simon glares at him, even though Baz isn’t even looking at him. “I’m sure I’ll get to hear all about it when you get off.”

“No. I do _not_ want to relive that. It’s twenty minutes of my life I will never be getting back.” Simon shudders.

“And what else were you going to be doing with that time? Staring at me when you’re supposed to be checking in books?”

“Obviously,” Simon says with a roll of his eyes, and Baz laughs again.

“Okay, well, how about you get on that then? We’ve only got about fifteen minutes left until you’re finished here, and then we can go for dinner. Sound good?” Baz asks.

Simon groans. “Food sounds _amazing_.”

“Good. You’re welcome for saving you, by the way.”

“Thank you! I don’t think I’ll ever be able yo repay you!”

“Pay for dinner and we’ll call it even.”

“Deal!”

**Author's Note:**

> So, something similar happened one day while I was working and I decided to turn it into a fic. Basically, when I walked into work, one of my coworkers was standing at the counter talking to this lady and we all thought they knew each other but after a while we realized they didn’t. One of our other coworkers then used one of the phones behind the desk to call the other one then had someone answer and go save the first coworker by saying the call was for her. Libraries really are interesting places to work.
> 
> Let me know what you thought in the comments, I love reading them and reply to them all! Also, please remember to leave kudos, I really appreciate everyone who does!
> 
> Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed!  
> -2MusicLover2


End file.
